my sweet maka
by Hanna Evans souls little sis
Summary: What happens when soul falls for Maka, and what happens when maka starts acting different? Find out now! (Rated t for language)
1. Chapter 1

"Oh maka" soul thought to himself. You see, ever since maka and him became partners, he had a strong love for her. He knew that she probably only liked him as a best friend, besides, at least he meant something to her. "When will you ever love me?" He thought out loud. Blackstar over heard him. Blackstar laughed so hard that he nearly ran out of breath. He finally managed to say "who ya all googly eyed for?! 3" soul ignored him. He noticed that maka was staring at them both like they was crazy monkeys. She couldn't help to giggle just a little before walking away. She secretly liked him too. After the dismissal bell rang soul went to get ice cream with Blackstar and kid."So blackstar told me all about your `day dream out burst`." Kid said in a serious tone. "So who do ya like?!" Shouted backstage loud enough for everyone in the little ice cream shop to hear. "It's non of your business" soul said as I'd he was gonna burst into embarrassment" "come on! Pretty please?!" Blackstar begged. Kid just looked at them while eating his minty chocolate chip ice cream."please?!" Blackstar said 15 times."MAKA!" Soul finally gave in. ( sorry that this chapter is so short, I have a crap load of cleaning to do)


	2. Chapter 2

Blackstar and kid look at him with their jaws wide open. Not even blackstar can find the breath to laugh. (These are their faces:0.o) "well that's err... GREAT!" Kid said in the nicest tone he could find. "So who wants more ice cream?!" Blackstar says trying to skip the subject leaving soul relief.

* * *

*2 awkward hours later* soul walks home thinking about maka. "Why can't I find the strength to tell you?" He thinks. Then he starts thinking about how they first met. He still remember how he felt when she asked to be his partner, the best day of his life. He finally arrived home, but he couldn't find maka,just then he remembered that she said she promised to help out blair. He couldn't help but laugh


	3. Chapter 3

Maka and blair finally got home laughing like pigs, soul, who was in his room sleeping, was rudely awaken by the sound of the two got out of bed really pissed of for being awakened, to see what was going on, to his surprise Blair and maka was rolling on the ground laughing so hard. Soul had no idea on what was going on, all he knew that something was up, and he didn't like it

he said "What's going on here ladies?"

"It's nothing we swear" they could barley say.

He frowned. He knew that they was up to something bad. He ignored it and went back to sleep. Next day they went to school as usual , the moment he saw blackstar, he couldn't help but laugh hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Soul honestly tries not to laugh, but seeing loser written on his forehead and black-ass written on his left cheek. It was obvious that blair and maka did it, but why? Truth of matter was, blackstar was being a Jack ass and made fun of soul and blair which pissed her of because he was talking about soul, so her and blair got simple payback.

"What happened to you?" Soul tried not to giggle

"Shut up" blackstar mumbled

"Why should I?"

"Because id really appreciate it now shut up!"

"No"

"Yes"

"We can go at it all day of"

"I'm prepared"

"Will you 2 just shut up?!" Hollered kid "you are both acting like 4-year olds

* * *

Soul and blackstar looked at him and slowly looked back at each other. " fine they bothed mumbled. The class bell rang and they all went into the class, but there was no sign of maka. Did she skip class?


	5. Chapter 5

**I know my story telling is short, but to make it up, I present to you, a long chapter!**

* * *

He was right, Maka didn't turn up for class. he couldn't believe it, Maka was skipping! In all the time that he knew her, she's always been a goodie goodie. Maka was changing for some reason and he didn't know why. " it's not like her to Do this!" He screamed in his mind. The teacher started calling the class role, when he called Maka, there was no reply, so he marked her...ABSENT! :0!

* * *

Meanwhile with Maka and blair clubbing X3

* * *

" I can't believe I skipped class!" Maka giggled

" Well, I think soul-kun will totally fall for you!" Laughed blair.

" I hope"

" I'm sure he will!"

"Thank you for being a good friend" Maka said as she started hugging blair

"No problemo!" She hugged back

* * *

Back with soul in boring school

* * *

The teacher was talking about wave-lengths, but soul didn't give a damn, all he could think about maka. Was she ok? Was she hurt? Those are the only questions he was even paying attention to.

"Worrying about Maka I see." Said kid.

"How did yo-"

"I could tell by the look in your eyes" he cut soul off. "Besides I'm sure she's busy doing what ever and just had no time for school." "I hope your right" he said still worried about her.

* * *

**ok it's not that long, I know and I'm still sorry, but hey, at least it's a lot more longer than usal!**


	6. Chapter 6

**special thanks to blackstar1515 for giving me an useful idea! Thanks!**

* * *

Later after the school bell rang for dismissal soul tried not to think about Maka, his walk home was long, it's actually his fault for walking so damn slow. When he got home he saw Maka laying on the couch fast asleep. His plan was to scold her for skipping class, but she looked so peaceful, so he decided not to bother her, for now at least.

Maka woke up at least around 5 hours after soul got home, so it was around 9:45, soul was already fast asleep. Maka went to go find blair, trying not to wake the sleeping soul.

After 10 minutes she found blair on the porch, waiting for her.

"Your finally up kitten! So are you ready?" Blair excitedly said

"You bet your bottoms I'm ready!" She laughed

Maka ran into the house and got all the stuff they needed, while getting dressed as well. Afterwards they started walking to kids house for yet, another prank

* * *

"So are you ready for the best prank yet?" Blair asked just as they reached kid's mansion

"Hellz yeah" she said

They started to climb to the highest balcony, with in 5 minutes they finally reached it.

"Do you got the bottles of paint spray?" Maka asked

" but of course!" Blair said

They snuck into the mansion and began spray painting everything they saw UN symmetrical. "Wait till kid sees this" Maka snickered. They snuck back out, climbed down the balcony, and ran home.

* * *

The next morning soul went to check on Maka, she was in her room, fully dressed, but with different clothes on, it made him real concerned for some reason. He woke her up. She yawned as soul woke her up.

"Time to get up sleepy head." He said sarcastically

" 5 more minutes" she begged as she tosed over

"..." soul picked her up forcing her out of bed.

"Hey put me down!" She struggled

"Sorry no can do"

"Hmph"

He finally let her down, he expected a maka chop, but nothing happened, she was to tired to give a shit, so all she did was walk into the bathroom , brush her hair, and simply get ready like nothing happened, soul was relifed.

They rode soul's motorcycle to school, so they arrived with in seconds. They walked to class, when they got there, kid was sleepless, and he was crying like a baby, Maka smirked, and soul noticed her

* * *

**ok so this one was way longer than I planned, thanks to blackstar1515 for the wonderful advise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I will be gone all week, so here is one last chapter before I go ^.^**

* * *

"Hey kid, are you ok?" Soul said trying to be nice.

"My mansion, it's ruined!"

Soul looked at him confused, as if he was stupid. Maka quickly got to her seat before kid, or soul could see paint on her left leg.

" I hope soul will start noticing me, for being bad, instead of good" maka thought to herself. "Maybe if I'm lucky."

Maka left soul with the heartbroken kid. " who would do such thing!" Kid shouted

Soul thought and thought, it hit him, sadly. He knew it was maka, it just had to be! Soul really didn't want to admit it, but was obvious that it was her. Soul looked at maka, at first he didn't notice the Orange paint, but then he did.

"Hey kid, what color was the paint?" Soul asked

"How did you know it was pai-" kid was trying to say

"Just tell me!"

"Fine, it was Orange"

Soul was disappointed at his partner, why was she doing this? He dicided he would talk to his partner after school.

* * *

**I was going to put more, but we're leaving now, I'll miss you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: i am so so so sorry about not updating any time sooner, god forgive me! any ways, onward with le story!

* * *

the dissmisal bell rang, soul was already ready packed up and half way out the door, but stopped to wait on maka, as soon as they got to the apartment, and after maka threw her bag in her room, soul stopped maka right in her tracks before she could go get water

"maka, we need to talk" soul grumply said

"kk, what about" maka innocently said

"your attitude"

"... what about it"

"why? why are you doing this?! your a smart, wonderful girl! yeah, maybe your always stuck in a book, but why? why are you skipping? why are you acting like a...a slut?!

"because, maybe, i thought you would maybe, just maybe, like me if i changed"

"maka..."

"soul i'm so sor-"

she was interupted with a kiss, short, but she enjoyed the little time.

"maka...i love you and always have, don't you ever try to change the way you are, because being you, is the reason i love you."

maka hugged soul so tightly. that night, they fall asleep, wrapped inside each others arms. and that is the story of, my sweet maka

* * *

A/N: well i lost the original chapter for this... some how so its just a little shorter, but i finally finished it, making a another story for the same thing so don't worry, its not over yet! its going to be called **in my daughers eyes **it will be written next week and will probally end in 2 months, bye bye now!


End file.
